charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dogan
A collector of powers, The Dogan can be identifiable by his half-masked face, black cape and longer than average fingers emphasized by black talon-like claws. Powers the Dogan has collected include Telekinesis and Shapeshifting. Quick Facts Species: Demon Gender: Male Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Olive Notable Powers: Power Absorption, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Teleportation Distinguishing Traits: Dark colored wood mask on left side of his face strapped on, black talon-like claws protruding from long than average fingers on left hand. Billie's Encounter After Billie Jenkins, a friend of the Charmed Ones, discovered demonic activity where a demon was killing other demons, she tracked the Dogan to Magic School, where he was consolidating powers, hoping to gain enough to rise in the Hierarchy of Evil. While he was talking with his minion, Billie appeared outside the Grand Hall, where another demon was standing guard. Billie was prepared to vanquish the demons but she stepped on an object on the floor, getting the attention of the guard who asked who she was and what she was doing. : Dressed as a demon, Billie walked over to the demon in a seductive manner, talking quietly to the guard and she pulled out an athame, killing the demonic being. She then looked into the Grand Hall where the Dogan and his minion were talking, the Dogan threatened Tam that if the plan failed, he would kill him instead and steal his power. Before Billie could enter and destroy him, a memory was triggered where she saw a demon resembling the Dogan attack her and her sister when they were younger, slicing through a mattress with his sharp talons and vanishing with her sister. She then dropped the potions she had in her hand, getting the attention of the Dogan and the other demon, but she managed to run away before the demons saw her. Billie Goes After the Dogan a Second Time Returning to the Manor after her initial encounter, Billie informed Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews that she hadn't been successful vanquishing the demon and that she needed more potions. They were upset to learn that Billie left the potions behind and offered their assistance, but Billie told them she could handle it on her own and she proceeded to the Attic where she cast a spell to erase her memories of her sister's kidnapping and she retrieved more potions to use on the Dogan. : She tracked the Dogan and his minion to an alley where they were waiting for another to emerge so that he could steal his power. But as Billie saw the Dogan again, another memory of her sister's kidnapping was triggered and the Dogan used his telekinetic power to pull the potions from Billie and into his own demonic hand. As he told Billie that she can't seem to hold onto her potions, Billie ducked for cover as his through the potions in her direction, causing a stack of boxes to explode. Billie managed to escape and the Dogan and Tam dematerialized awaiting the next demonic target. Killing Abet Seeking the power of Shapeshifting, the Dogan tracked a demon known as Abet into an alley in San Francisco where he was shapeshifted into a young blonde woman, But the Dogan knew it was Abet and slammed her against the wall. abet than transformed into his normal self, and the Dogan absorbed the Shapeshifting power as he killed him. Attacking Billie at Her Dorm Billie cast the memory spell on herself again and returned to her dorm room at Berkley University Campus. The Dogan was able to locate her and he attacked the teenage girl but Paige then orbed to the room searching for Billie after discovering she cast the memory spell on herself. The two women managed to escape to the Charmed Ones' home, leaving the Dogan in the room, where he yelled in frustration after they orbed away. Vanquish The Dogan managed to track Billie to Halliwell Manor where he materialized in the Attic and grabbed Billie. Telling the sisters that if they tried anything, he would kill Billie, Phoebe hadn't her a potion without the Dogan seeing before he dematerialized with her. Appearing in Magic School with the young witch, the Dogan threw Billie against the floor demanding why she was tracking him. She told him that she was looking for another demon, "aah", and when the Dogan questioned her, saying "aah?", she was able to throw the potion Phoebe gave her directly into his mouth, destroying him in a fiery mushroom cloud-like explosion, leaving behind only his wooded mask. Vanquish Potion At the Manor, Phoebe remade the vanquishing potion that Billie created and she asked if she used Mandrake Root or mustard seed in the potion, Billie told her that she used the Mandrake. This is the only known ingredient used in the potion to vanquish the Dogan. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Billie Jenkins Category: Season 8